Lesson of Flying
by alkyone
Summary: Kaito decided to tell Aoko the truth. But we can't expect that he would do it in normal way.


**AN:** That is my first story (actually it's a songfic) in DC/MK world, and first story in English. I know my English skills leaves a lot to be desired, but with a help from few persons it really looks better. And from that place I want to thank** Shadow-chan**, who, I guessed, did the most work with that text... THANK YOU A LOT!... But I also want to thank **Butterfly-chan** and **s2lou-chan **for their suggestions with previous versions of this story.

And about idea. It stuck to my head about 2:30 am, it didn't want to go, and it was so annoying, that I got up from my warm bed, into the cold room, to write it.

I know that there are lot of stories way better that that, but well, a beginning doesn't have to be worth a Nobel prize. So let me know what do you thinking, ok?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Detective Conan_ and _Magic Kaito_ (unfortunately), nor the song. _Detective Conan_ and _Magic Kaito _belong to Aoyama Gosho, and the song, _Lesson of flying_ belongs to Varius Manx.

* * *

_**Lesson of flying**_

Kaito was insane.

He had to be insane, because there wasn't any other explanation why he was doing this.

He was standing on the rooftop, holding Aoko in his arms. His chest was pressing at her back, and he felt a little dizzy for that contact. But this was Aoko's eighteenth birthday, and he promised to himself, that he would tell her the truth. She deserved the whole truth about his alter ego. After all it was his fault her father had almost died at one of his last heists. Kaito promised himself before she turned 18, and he intended to keep it.

Well, he was going to tell her about Kaitou KID, but no one said it should be said in normal way. Actually no one would expect Kaito to make his confession by something as mundane as words.

And so they were, standing at the edge of a rooftop. Kaito was holding Aoko in a tight embrace.

„Do you trust me Aoko?" he asked.

Aoko turned her head, and he could see lot of emotions in her eyes. There was bewilderment, uncertainty, but no fear. She trusted him; she didn't need to say that.

_Close your eyes free your mind_

_Try to fill in your hobby_

_Stop to walk stop to talk_

_Let your soul leave your body_

„Remember no matter what, I won't let you fall." Kaito reassured her. His voice was very firm, like a solid rock in the sea. It could be attacked by many waves, but it always endured, and stood still. Aoko knew that Kaito would mean what he says. She wasn't scared. Actually she didn't have any idea on what he was planning. Not to mention she was a little bit surprised that they were standing _**at the edge**_ of the rooftop. But she trusted Kaito.

That was probably one of his magic tricks.

But even that knowledge didn't stop her from blushing. Aoko was glad that he could only see the back of her head. His tight grasp didn't help her either. Whatever he was planning to do, Aoko was glad he didn't see her face. Especially when he leaned his head a little closer, and whispered into her ear „Close your eyes."

So she did.

_You don't need to hold the breath_

_Just forget about everything._

_Trust me now _

_Give me hand and follow me._

There was a sharp jerk, and suddenly Aoko didn't feel the ground underneath her feet. Before she opened her eyes, she felt Kaito's hold on her tightened.

They were falling.

Aoko felt her stomach inside her throat, and was about to scream. „Just forget about everything." Kaito whispered again in her ear, though a little bit loudly. In spite of her sudden fear, Aoko felt how his soft, solid voice sent shivers down her spine.

And then another sharp jerk.

For one long second, Aoko was breathless, speechless and absolutely emotionless.

_Though God didn't give us_

_Even one of the wing,_

_I will teach you to fly_

_I'll teach you how to be free._

Cold wind caressed Aoko's cheeks and hair like gentle hand. They weren't falling anymore. They were flying.

At that moment, so many emotions were going through Aoko. Half of what she felt was hard to name, not to mention difficult to explain. Kaito's warm arms, around her... his firm body against her... and the cold air around them...

Cold was the last thing she felt.

Everything was so vivid. So unreal. So amazing. Gazing at Tokyo from above was the most beautiful thing she ever experienced. Watching Tokyo from above _**with Kaito**_ was beyond all descriptions.

Her heard pounded hard, like it was going to tear out from her chest. She felt the happiest person in the entire world.

_Something is wrong with the world_

_It's so hard to be happy._

And then realization hit her.

She was flying... With Kaito... On the hang glider... Like KID's...

„No!" she yelled. „This can't be truth! It's a lie! Why, Kaito, why?"

Tears.

Aoko felt their salty taste even as they flew sideways. She couldn't believe that Kaito was KID. It couldn't be...

But when Kaito began his explanation, Aoko knew there could be no mistake.

Out of all the people in the world, it had to be Kaito. Kaito who was always her best friend. Who cheered her up, when she was upset at her father's constant disapperances. Who teased her, but was always there for her. Who was even closer friend than Keiko was... And without even knowing it, he had always been her worst enemy...

Aoko felt a pain in her chest. It was like someone had put a steel rim around her, squeezing her to death. She was barely able to breath.

„Aoko." That was Kaito's voice. Was he really worried, or it was one of his masks?

She turned her head to look at him. That wasn't easy, but she made it. His face was unbelievably pale, and the worried look he gave her looked real.

It was then that his earlier words started to sink in. The first KID, Kaito's father, Touijchi-jichan... It was a murder not an accident. Pandora, Evil Organisation... It sounded like a children's story, too incredible to be real.

_The truth is stranger than fiction, but it is because Fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities_...

After a while, they landed, though Aoko wasn't sure how. She was too deep in her thoughts to notice it. But when she felt solid ground under her feet, she burst out.

The teenage girl's swears filled the air making Kaito pull back a little. That was actually unusual for Aoko. Anger was normal, but swearing? She hardly ever went farther than 'Baka'.

„You coward." Aoko yelled, making a coherent sentence for the first time since they had landed. „I hate you! You lied to me! And even now... Even now you told me the truth when I didn't have any way to turn around and run away! You forced me to hear your explanation!"

Kaito knew she was right. It was one of his many reasons why he took her flying. He knew, she wouldn't be able to run away.

„I'm sorry." He said quietly.

He saw the anger in her eyes increase. Kaito thought that _'I'm sorry' _wasn't exactly what he should have said. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

Aoko was yelling at him... She was yelling, and yelling but she was still here. She could _turn around and run _away now, but she hadn't. She didn't... Though he knew he shouldn't, Kaito couldn't help but grin.

„You're not supposed to laugh..." Aoko muttered, still angry.

It was only anger. Not a trace of hatred, and Kaito felt, that maybe there was a hope, to be friends again... After Aoko had cooled down.

He should have given her time to think over the situation and what she was going to say. But that night, something possessed Kaito because he felt sudden an urge to push his luck a bit more. He smiled gently...

Aoko hated when he smiled like that. That wasn't his usual grin, nor even that stupid KID's smirk. That was a soft smile, that always made her knees go week, and her thoughts become nothing. She looked up at him only to be mesmerized by his cristal blue eyes.

He was close enough before. Now he had barely any space left to close the distance.

When Aoko felt his soft lips on hers, she felt like she was flying again.

_Though God didn't give us_

_Even one of the wing,_

_I will teach you to fly_

_I'll teach you how to be free._

_

* * *

_**AN2:** I forgot to mention that this quote: "_Truth is stranger than fiction, but it is because Fiction was obliged to stick to possibilities_" belonged to Mark Twain (You're right MadAboutMaddi).


End file.
